dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Wardens
“In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice.” Grey Warden motto The Grey Wardens are an ancient organization of warriors of exceptional ability dedicated to fighting darkspawn in all of Thedas. They are headquartered in the very place of their founding, the Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels, but maintain a presence in most other nations as well. The Grey Wardens are known for ignoring a recruit's racial, social, national, and even criminal background if they deem the person valuable in terms of character or ability. Despite their small numbers, the Grey Wardens have been instrumental in defeating each Blight so far, and thus vital to the survival of the world as a whole. Most Dragon Age material released (novels, games, and comics) have been strongly centered around the Grey Wardens. History The First Blight and the Founding In -395 Ancient (395 years before the Chantry calendar), or 800 TE (800 years from the founding of the Tevinter Imperium), a plague was unleashed upon the world. The Deep Roads, underground highways built by dwarves, were swarmed with monstrous creatures that became known as the "darkspawn". These creatures seemed limitless in number, and spread a taint that infected other living creatures, mutating them into monsters, and even corrupted the very environment around them. The cult of the Maker claimed this the result of Tevinter mages entering the Fade through a massive ritual and attempting to usurp the Golden City, although dwarves and other non-humans discounted the theory. Nevertheless, this invasion—named the Blight—soon destroyed most of the underground kingdoms of the dwarves and spread to the surface world. Thedas was in chaos and entered a dark age. The darkspawn were observed to be lead by an immensely powerful dragon tainted with darkspawn corruption; this creature was named an archdemon and believed one of the Old Gods worshipped by Tevinter. In -305 Ancient (890 TE), after nearly a century of bitter war against the darkspawn hordes, a group of veteran warriors came together in Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels, the western part of the Tevinter Imperium. They had somehow discovered the process of Joining, and employed it to found a brotherhood that cut all other ties in order to dedicate themselves to fighting the darkspawn. They called themselves the Grey Wardens, and would accept anyone, no matter their race or background, without distinction if only deemed suitable to join the order. The Grey Wardens first appeared on the battlefield during the attack on Nordbotten, arriving mounted on griffons, plunging into the darkspawn with each Warden taking on crowds of ten or twenty darkspawn at once. Incredibly, they broke the horde and won the battle. They proved to be a desperately needed spark of hope in the darkest of hours, and quickly gained renown since. The Grey Wardens started receiving tithes, supplies, and recruits from all lands; they grew, building fortresses and functioning as elite shock troops making quick and devastating strikes wherever darkspawn appeared, as well as rallying the mundane armies to greater deeds. During the next 100 years, humanity slowly managed to stand up and push back the Blight. Finally, in -203 Ancient (992 TE), the Grey Wardens gathered an allied army composed of soldiers from the Tevinter Imperium, the tribes of the Ciraine (future Orlais), and Rivain to confront the main darkspawn horde, led by the archdemon now indentified as Dumat. The massive battle was waged at the Silent Plains, in what is now southern Tevinter or northern Nevarra, and Dumat fell to the Grey Wardens. It took several years to eradicate remaining darkspawn hordes, but the deed was done and the Grey Wardens had carved their legend. After the Battle of the Silent Plains, they were much celebrated and most nations gave formal promises of support during further darkspawn invasions. The Grey Wardens were also given the Right of Conscription to guarantee sufficient recruits. The Second Blight and the Chantry In 1:5 Divine, approximately 200 years since the slaying of Dumat, the archdemon Zazikel rose in another Blight. The entire city of Nordbotten—the very place where the Grey Wardens first appeared—was destroyed before a defense could be organized. The Tevinter Imperium withdrew from the Anderfels, abandoning it in an attempt to protect central Tevinter. The Anderfels area was in much trouble, and even the Grey Warden headquarters in Weisshaupt became under siege by the darkspawn. Fortunately, the armies of the recently founded Orlesian Empire under the command of Emperor Kordillus Drakon I proved both motivated and capable of standing up to the Blight. After several victories against the darkspawn, Drakon's army lifted the siege of Weisshaupt in 1:33 Divine and proceeded to save the rest of the Anderfels together with the Wardens. The Anderfels was joined to the Orlesian Empire, and the Grey Wardens were sufficiently impressed by Drakon's actions to convert to the Chantry of Andraste. It is not impossible that this religious change could have affected some of their views regarding the darkspawn since. In the following decades, the Blight was again slowly pushed back and the Grey Wardens took command of the fight. The archdemon Zazikel was finally confronted and slain by Grey Wardens in 1:95 Divine at Starkhaven in the Free Marches. The Third and Fourth Blights The third Blight began with the awakening of Toth in 3:10 Towers, again roughly 200 years after the last. The initial darkspawn attacks occurred in central Thedas—in Tevinter and Orlais—but even though the hordes were even larger than previously, a quickly organized defense led by Grey Wardens managed to hold them back. The darkspawn attacks started to focus on the more lightly defended Free Marches while Tevinter and Orlais tried to stay out of it, but pressure from the Grey Wardens eventually pushed them into action. The darkspawn horde was crushed at Hunter Fell in the Free Marches in 3:25 Towers, and Toth was slain by Grey Wardens. All things considered, the third Blight remained a relatively short event. Not much is told about the Grey Wardens for another 200 years, when Andoral awakened and the fourth Blight began in 5:12 Exalted. Most of the damage was to the east of traditional Grey Warden territory—in the Free Marches, Antiva, and Rivain—but the Anderfels was also attacked and Hossberg not far from Weisshaupt became sieged. This time, both Tevinter and Orlais were lightly attacked and refused to send aid. The hero of the fourth Blight was an elven Grey Warden named Garahel, who first led the liberation of Hossberg in 5:20 Exalted and then managed to gather an army from the Free Marches to support the Grey Wardens. Garahel's army marched north and faced the main horde in 5:24 Exalted at Ayesleigh, where Garahel was lost after personally slaying Andoral. Exalted Age to Dragon Age After the fourth Blight, the influence of the Grey Wardens waned considerably. It would be 400 years before the fifth Blight, and many started to think it would never happen. Although remaining an eternal threat to the dwarves, darkspawn were rarely seen by surface people, and the Grey Wardens were slowly forgotten. In the vicinity of 7:10 Storm (counting backward from other dates given), there was an awkward incident in Ferelden with the local Warden-Commander—Sophia Dryden, previously a rival for the crown of Ferelden—becoming involved in a planned coup d'état. The result was fighting between Grey Wardens and the royal army, the loss of Commander Sophia and her command at Soldier's Peak, and King Arland banishing the order from Ferelden—although it became a close thing, the less than one hundred Grey Wardens nearly defeating the entire Fereldan armyKing Maric in Dragon Age: The Calling). The Grey Wardens were allowed back in Ferelden by King Maric in 9:10 Dragon and they were able to begin a slow rebuilding, but by 9:30 Dragon, their presence remained light and the order was not well known. The Fifth Blight The Awakening Organization The nominal leader of our order is the First Warden, but you can expect little assistance or guidance so far from the Anderfels. Even those close to Weisshaupt learn to suffer alone. The murmurs are true--the First Warden is often embroiled in the politics of the Anderfels and has little opportunity to consider worldly matters. I would like to believe it is a matter of survival, not of political self-interest. ''--From a confidential report for the Warden-Commander of Ferelden'' The order of Grey Wardens is commanded by the First Warden in Weisshaupt. The hierarchy seems to follow a system of national branches, each commanded by a local officer referred to as a Warden-Commander or a Commander of the Grey. Apparently, small numbers make for a simple hierarchy, as no other ranks have been mentioned; the other members appear to follow a less formal "pecking order" determined by seniority (decided by time of Joining). At the time of Dragon Age: Origins in 9:30 Dragon, the strength of the Grey Wardens is estimated at over 1,000 in the Anderfels, several hundred in Orlais, and around two dozen in Ferelden. The Right of Conscription Should they need to, the Grey Wardens possess the Right of Conscription; they may demand that any individual from king to criminal be drafted into their ranks. However—especially in Ferelden—this right is used sparingly for fear of political reprisal. Further complicating matters, the Grey Wardens don’t accept just anyone. Only the best and brightest are invited, regardless of race or social standing. Notable Grey Wardens * Alistair * Anders (depending on player's choice) * Asturian * Avernus * Duncan * Genevieve * Martine * Nathaniel Howe (depending on player's choice) * Oghren * Riordan * Sigrun (depending on player's choice) * Sophia Dryden * The Secret Companion (depending on player's choice) * The Warden * Velanna (depending on player's choice) Heraldry The heraldry of the Grey Wardens is an argent griffin segreant on azure. The Grey Warden Commanders, at least in the time of Sophia Dryden, seem to have their own heraldry as well. The blazon for that charge might be rendered as two griffins displayed addorsed, wings elevated, maintaining a branch fesswise between them. On Sophia Dryden's Warden Commander Armor, the charge appears in or, on a field sable. The artistic rendition of the charge on the armor is distinct from that seen on the heavy metal shields. Codex Entries Trivia * In all of the cinematics, Grey Wardens are never shown actually dying. * Dragon Age: The Calling by David Gaider gives further insight into many aspects of Grey Warden lore. * The Grey Wardens have some similiarities to the Night's Watch in George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series. * The Grey Wardens also bear some resemblance to the Grey Knights from the Warhammer 40,000 setting. References Category:Grey Warden Lore Category:Lore Category:Groups